You DO love me?
by TaangDragons
Summary: It has been a couple years sense the war, and now Toph and Aang are 16. Toph loves Aang...and does Aang love her? WARNING: LEMON! This is very sexual! One-shot


Well, I know I am still writing my other story, "They are HERE", but I was in the mood to write a single lemon. ^^ Oh, and in this lemon, they are 16 years old. Just wanted to tell you so you would not ask me what age they were.

* * *

Toph sat outside as everybody went inside the house/hut and played elemental games. She was not in the mood to play. She was thinking about how Aang had always had been in love with Katara...for a couple years. He went out with Katara after the war was over...and then they stopped...Could have been about Zuko? Toph didn't know. All she knew was that Aang still loved Katara...

Toph gazed at the stars; even though she could not see them twinkle. She sighed; knowing Aang may never love her...

Aang walked outside and sat next to Toph. "Do you want to come inside and play with us? We are having a blast!" Aang told her. Toph shook her head. "Aang...I am just dealing with something right now..." Toph said. Aang thought for a moment. "What are you thinking about? Is this about how Sokka poured turtle duck sauce on you when you were sleeping a couple nights ago?" Aang asked. Toph shook her head again. Aang put his finger on his chin. "What ARE you thinking?" He asked. Toph growled and 'looked' at him. "Aang, this is non of your business!" Toph shouted. The whole house had heard her. Everybody ran outside. "Are you guys okay?" Sokka asked. Aang nodded. They slowly went inside.

"Aang...I am dealing with something that involves you..." Toph said. Aang smiled. "What is it? You can tell me! I can take any insults!" Toph just sat there silently...

Out of nowhere, Toph turned to him, grabbed his head, and forced him into a kiss. Aang's eyes were wide open. Toph let go of his head, and scooted away an inch. "My problem is that I love you...And you are in love with Katara...I wish that you would love me..." She said quietly. Aang was listening, but was still stunned by what just happened. He thought for a moment as Toph stared at him. "Well, say something!" Toph yelled as she punched his shoulder. Aang rubbed his shoulder, and then...kissed her. It was now Toph's turn to be stunned. When they broke apart, Toph had an idea.

"Aang, I want to show you something." Toph got up and started to walk away from the house. Aang followed. Toph led him down a hill, and passed some trees. Then she stopped in a field. Aang could only see a couple trees...and a big, long, grassy field. He could stare on forever. Toph came up behind him and gave him a hug. "I thought you were in love with Katara..." Toph said. Aang turned and kissed her on the cheek. "Things haven't really been working out ever sense we broke up." Aang told her. Toph smiled.

"Ever sense we broke up...I have had my eye on you..." He told her as he kissed her cheek again. Aang stared at her with amazement. The moonlight glistened against her silky skin. Toph noticed and wanted to do something about it. Something she won't forget.

Toph pushed Aang into a tree that was next to them. She kissed Aang forcefully. Aang was once again stunned, but then delved into the kiss. He started to kiss back; opening his mouth to try and enter Toph's mouth. Toph felt his hot tongue lick against her lips. She opened her mouth with much pleasure. As soon as Aang's tongue went into Toph's mouth, he could feel her tongue fighting against his. They both began to moan. Hormones were running through their bodies now, and they wanted more. A lot more. Toph got closer to him, and felt something poke her. She stopped kissing and looked down. Aang had an erection. Toph smiled. She went back to kissing him, and this time she began to rub his erection. Aang moaned loudly, and held onto Toph tightly. Toph began to rub faster, as Aang trailed his tongue out of Toph's mouth, and down her jaw and neck.

Toph moaned louder; taking her hand away from his erection, and put her hands in his pants, grabbing his member. Aang leaned forward, making then fall into the grass. Aang's tongue went down Toph's neck, and onto her chest, where he had discovered a problem. "Toph...I have a problem...your shirt is in my way." He blushed, and so did Toph. "Aang, do what you want with me." Toph told him. This made Aang smile widely. He tore her shirt off, and her breast wrappings. Once he was looking at the sight of her breasts, he darted down and started to tease her. He trailed his tongue around her breasts, and licked lightly on her nipples. Toph was driven wild. She clutched onto Aang's head, trying to force his head onto her chest, but Aang resisted, and continued to tease. He licked her nipples again, and around them. He licked around her breasts again, and back up to her nipples. He then blew on her nipples with cold air, and when Toph tried to force him down to her, he changed his breath to warm air, making Toph yell out in pure pleasure. Aang looked at Toph, and noticed she was panting. He looked at her breasts, and shot his head down to suck her silky colored nipples. Toph yelped out, and clutched his head close. He sucked softly, but then sped up.

Aang stopped with her breasts, and started to trail his tongue down her stomach, and up to her pants. "Toph..." He said. "Go ahead." Toph said panting. Aang gripped onto her underwear and pants, and started to pull them down slowly. He licked along her leg as he did so. When Toph's pants were off, Aang looked at her beauty. He was already hard, but this made his bounce off the wall...or in this case...the grass. He slowly went down, settling his head just above her pussy. "Do you trust me, Toph?" Aang asked before continuing on. Toph nodded. Aang lifted his head, and looked at her pussy. It was beautiful to him. He lowered his head and licked up her clitoris. Toph arched her back and moaned in pleasure. Aang kept that area in mind. He moved his tongue down to her entrance, and inserted his tongue in and out. Toph's breath was becoming uneven breaths. Aang was gathering juices and loving it all. Her juices tasted sweet, and it satisfied him to the fullest. He replaced his tongue with his finger, and moved it in and out...fast. "AANG, I AM GOING TO CUM!!!!" Toph yelled out. Just then, her juices poured out of her, and Aang licked it up.

Without warning, Toph lunged forward, and pinned Aang to the ground. Aang looked at her with concern, but then knew what she was doing when she tore off his shirt. "Aang, time for payback." She began to kiss down his muscly 6-pack. She tugged on his pants, signaling him that she was going to go further. Aang smiled. Toph pulled his pants off forcefully. She gripped onto his rock hard member, and licked it gently, and then blew on it. Aang felt a cooling sensation that he wish never stopped. She then trailed her tongue along his shaft, and almost to his balls, but then she went back up to the head. Aang was gasping and moaning. Toph put his whole member in her mouth. Aang clutched onto her head. "Toph, please keep going...please..." Aang begged as he moaned. Toph moved her tongue around his member, trying to get Aang to yelp. She sucked harder, and she finally triggered Aang's senses. He yelped out, and he shot his cum into her throat. Toph got up, swallowed all that was left in her mouth, and got on top of him.

Aang looked at Toph with caring eyes. "Toph...we don't have to go this far...I could get you pregnant...an-" Toph interrupted him. "Good...I have been in love with you for the past couple years, and all that time, I did not think it would be a problem with you getting me pregnent. Let's do this." Toph told Aang. She positioned herself above Aang's member, and slowly went down. She felt it go into her, and she yelped out in pain. A tear rolled down her cheek. Aang wiped it away with his finger. Toph could feel the pain go away, and turn into a pleasuring throb. Her pace had sped up, and started to join Aang in moaning. Aang was looking at her eyes, and then he would look at where their bodies were joined. Toph was going at a pretty good pace, but Aang thought he could do better.

Aang stopped Toph, and turned her over, still in her, and got on top. He started to thrust at a very fast pace. He went even faster when he heard Toph moan loudly.

Minutes passed...

Aang and Toph only had like one more thrust to go before they were going to reach their orgasms. They were both sweaty and both were panting heavily. Aang raised his hips, and thrust as hard as he could into Toph. He went all the way in. They both screamed each others names as they had their orgasms. Aang fell limp onto Toph. Toph wrapped her arms around Aang, and they both fell asleep.

Later that night, the rest of the gang were beggining to get worried...so they left the house to find their friends. When they came apon there friends naked in the feild, still connected, Sokka fainted, and the rest of them just stould there in surprisement. Man, Toph and Aang are going to hear about it in the morning!

* * *

Well, there was my first one-shot lemon! Plz review!


End file.
